


Live or Survive?!

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: [Clexa AU - OneShot]La tua vita può cambiare in un secondo, in una notte come tante altre, in poche ore può succedere di tutto… a distanza di anni ti guardi indietro e solo una domanda assilla la tua testa, diventando il tuo chiodo fisso.Vivere o sopravvivere? La scelta è solo tua, nessuno mai potrà prenderla al tuo posto… ma qualcuno di veramente importante potrebbe indicarti la via.





	Live or Survive?!

∞  
 

 

∞  
 

 **Live Or Survive?!**  
 

∞

Sai la vita è strana, spesso ti mette i bastoni tra le ruote, ti mette alla prova per cercare di vedere se sei degna di lei, e tu sei lì, che arranchi ma non molli... mi sono resa conto solo ora di quanto sia difficile stare al passo con lei. In un attimo ti può portare via tutto, tutto quello a cui tieni veramente, ma l’attimo seguente è pronta a regalarti il mondo... e per me, per noi ,è stato così… vero amore mio?

Ti ricordi la sera in cui ci siamo incontrate per la prima volta? Ricordi com’ero timida ed impacciata quando ti ho conosciuta? Forse non te l’ho mai detto, ma ero convinta che quel giorno fosse stato il più brutto e, allo stesso tempo, il più bello della mia vita… ma a distanza di anni ho decisamente rivalutato il concetto di più brutto. Quel giorno persi la mia famiglia, ma trovai te…

A dir la verità non so perché mi sia venuto in mente, o forse lo so benissimo il perché... è solo che oggi mi manchi più degli altri giorni e ho bisogno di riviverlo, per sentirti più vicina… ti va di farlo insieme?!

∞

_Manca una settimana a Natale ed io non mi sono mai sentita così sola in vita mia. È tardi, molto tardi, ciò nonostante sto girando per le vie di New York. Lo so che è pericoloso, ma sono talmente a pezzi, triste, dilaniata e priva di speranze che non me ne frega niente. Mi sento svuotata, inerme, come se la vita non avesse più valore per me. Quindi anche se un maniaco mi aggredisse, mi uccidesse qui, in mezzo alla strada, forse mi farebbe un favore. Sono appena stata insultata dai miei genitori, quelle stesse persone che mi hanno messa al mondo, le persone che io ho sempre idolatrato fin da quando ero bambina, solo perché ho fatto coming out. Ora per loro sono morta... e forse un po’ lo sono davvero. Non avrei mai creduto di provare un dolore così intenso, non avrei mai creduto che riuscissero ad essere così crudeli nei miei confronti, invece lo sono stati. Ora sono devastata da un dolore intenso misto ad una rabbia ed una frustrazione che mi fanno dare di matto. Tutte le mie certezze sono andate in fumo e questo contribuisce a farmi sentire ancora peggio, a buttare nel cesso tutte quelle convinzioni con cui sono cresciuta, come quella di credere che l’amore dei miei genitori fosse incondizionato e che su quello avrei sempre potuto contare... inutile dire che mi sbagliavo e anche di grosso._

_Continuo a camminare per le vie New York senza una meta precisa, sperando di essere inghiottita da questo aria pungente che mi brucia i polmoni. Non ho voglia di tornare a casa, non c’è nessuno ad aspettarmi, ho solo voglia di ubriacarmi e non pensare più a tutta quella merda che mi hanno riversato addosso._

_“Io non ho fatto nulla di male, non sono sbagliata, non sono diversa, ficcatelo in quella testa bacata e bigotta”, impreco al vento tutta la mia frustrazione._

_Alzo lo sguardo e, come per magia, vedo l’insegna di un locale richiamarmi._

_“Blue Moon...”.  Leggo quel nome come se fosse la mia unica salvezza._

_Sospiro e, senza indugiare oltre, entro. So benissimo che bere peggiorerà solo le cose, ma al momento voglio annebbiare la mia mente e non pensare più a niente._

_Appena varco l’ingresso, l’atmosfera coinvolgente mi avvolge. Mi guardò attorno curiosa. Il locale ha un che di esotico, ci sono delle enormi piante disposte un po’ ovunque, quasi il proprietario volesse creare un contatto con la natura proprio qui, in un bar di Manhattan. Le luci sono soffuse, ma lo psichedelico bancone del bar - illuminato con dei led che cambiano colore periodicamente - rende l’ambiente luminoso e accattivate. Alzò lo sguardo e rimango senza fiato. Disegnata sul soffitto blu notte  una bellissima luna piena fa da protagonista. È circondata da un migliaio di luci – altri led suppongo – che si illuminano ad intermittenza simulando un cielo pieno di stelle. L’emozione prende il sopravvento e mi sorprendo a sorridere._

_Continuo a guardarmi intorno incuriosita. Noto subito uno spazio per le esibizioni, attrezzato con uno sgabello ed un’asta col microfono, uno spazio per consumare drink e pietanze ed una pista da ballo dove diverse persone sono intente a muoversi a ritmo di musica._

_L’allegria del locale è contagiosa, tuttavia la tristezza sembra non volermi abbandonare. Quei luridi bastardi dei miei pensieri, continuano a fare capolino nella mia testa aumentando il mio disagio e la mia voglia di bere. Il sorriso scompare quasi immediatamente mentre mi avvicino al bancone del bar. Mi siedo sul primo sgabello libero cedendo al peso che porto sulle spalle. Il mio sguardo assente rimane fisso sul ripiano in mogano, è perso, o forse è solo alla ricerca di una soluzione a tutti i miei problemi. Per fortuna o sfortuna – non l’ho ben capito – rimango impantanata nei pensieri solo per pochi istanti, perché l’attimo seguente un ragazzo di colore, con un sorriso solare, si avvicina riportandomi sulla terra ferma._

_“Benvenuta al Blue Moon, cosa le porto?”, mi chiede con cortesia._

_“Un Gin Lemon, per favore...”, rispondo alzando leggermente la testa._

_“Molto Gin e poca Lemon soda... grazie”, aggiungo poi._

_“Arriva subito”, dice con un gran sorriso prima di cominciare a preparare il mio drink._

_Mentre attendo di bere la mia ordinazione, vengo colta da una strana sensazione, come se qualcuno mi stesse osservando con insistenza. Ignoro tutta la mia curiosità e l’idea di voltarmi per controllare, ma non duro molto. Infatti l’istante dopo sento il bisogno di girarmi, quasi una voce nella mia testa me l’avesse ordinato. E quando lo faccio rimango di nuovo senza fiato e, senza un motivo apparente, il mio cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata. Rimango folgorata da due occhi azzurri che mi fissano con insistenza, quasi avessero visto l’ottava meraviglia del mondo. La donna bellissima a cui appartengono sembra stregarmi con il suo sguardo, non mollando un attimo il mio, mentre cammina verso il palco del locale. Sembra una scena vista a rallentatore. Continuo ad essere a corto di fiato e dentro al mio petto sembra esserci un martello pneumatico. Ma chi diavolo è quella donna? È perché mi scatena questo uragano di emozioni?_

_Continuo ad osservarla incapace di staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Afferra la chitarra, passando la tracolla sulle spalle, e poi si siede sullo sgabello posizionando l’asta del microfono all’altezza di quelle labbra belle come il peccato. Tutto questo senza mai distogliere i suoi occhi magnetici dai miei. Sto affogando in quell’oceano e non mi dispiace affatto. In tutta la mia vita non mi sono mai sentita così... non so neanche io come definire le sensazioni che provo, so solo che sono intense, emozionanti e travolgenti. Come posso essere così coinvolta ed attratta da quella donna per un suo semplice sguardo... che però di semplice ha ben poco?!? Forse è la sua insistenza che mi destabilizza?!?_

_Sono talmente impegnata a farneticare nella mia testa che quando il barista mi dice qualcosa sussulto dallo spavento._

_“Ecco il suo Gin Lemon... oh… mi scusi, non volevo spaventarla”, si affretta a dire._

_“Non si preoccupi ero solo sovrappensiero”, dico giustificandomi._

_Afferro il bicchiere e lo bevo tutto in un sorso quasi fosse uno shottino. Il calore avvolge il mio corpo, ma non so se la causa sia l’alcool oppure quella donna. Mi giro di scatto quando sento la sua voce roca parlare al pubblico del locale e, quando lo faccio, i suoi occhi sono di nuovo puntati nei miei._

_“Buonasera gente… vi dò il benvenuto al Blue Moon. Fra poco è Natale e come da programma avrei dovuto cantarvi una canzone molto più a tema di quella che canterò… ma quando il destino bussa alla tua porta tu non puoi far altro che lasciarlo entrare…”, dice facendomi l’occhiolino mentre comincia a muovere le dita sulle corde._

_Mi lascio trasportare dalle note, mentre i miei occhi percorrono il corpo di quella sconosciuta che, in meno di cinque minuti, mi ha completamente stregata. È vestita in modo semplice. Una camicia aderente bianca, che risalta le sue forme – dannatamente eccitanti – con un paio di jeans chiari strappati sulle ginocchia e degli stivali alla cow girl. I suoi capelli biondi, leggermente mossi, ricadono morbidamente sulle spalle contornando quel viso, leggermente truccato di una bellezza eterea, che continua a sconvolgermi ogni secondo di più._

_‘Dio, è bellissima e dannatamente sexy!’, penso senza rendermene conto._

_La sua voce comincia ad intonare una calzone. Rimango senza fiato, di nuovo, quando la riconosco:_ [ _Green Eyes -Coldplay_ ](https://youtu.be/gmyq9tIiu8g) _._

 

**♫** _**Honey you are a rock -** Tesoro, tu sei una roccia _ **♫**  
**♫** _**upon which I stand -** sulla quale mi appoggio _ **♫**  
**♫** _ **and I come here to talk -** e sono qui per parlare _ **♫**  
**♫** _ **I hope you understand** \- spero che tu capisca _ **♫**  
**♫** _**That green eyes -** Quegli occhi verdi _ **♫**  
**♫** _**yeah the spotlight -** sì l’attenzione _ **♫**  
**♫** _**shines upon you -** è puntata su di te _ **♫**  
**♫** _**and how could anybody -** com’è possibile che qualcuno _ **♫**  
**♫** _ **deny you? -** ti respinga? _ **♫**  
**♫** _**I came here with a load -** Sono venuta con un peso _ **♫**  
**♫** _**and it feels so much lighter -** e mi sento molto più leggera _ **♫**  
**♫** _**now I met you...** \- ora che ti ho incontrata… _ **♫**  
**♫** _**And honey you should know -** E tesoro tu dovresti sapere _ **♫**  
**♫** _**that I could never go on -** che non potrei mai andare avanti _ **♫**  
**♫** _**without you -** senza di te _ **♫**  
**♫** _**green eyes -** occhi verdi _ **♫**

 

_Continuo a farmi del male, rimuginando sul fatto che non può essere una coincidenza tutto questo… io non credo alle coincidenze, ma d’altra parte non saprei come altro chiamarla. Ricapitolando…  la cosa ha dell’incredibile. Priva di speranza e travolta dalle peggiori emozioni, quali la tristezza, la rabbia e la delusione, entro in questo locale per ubriacarmi, vengo accolta da un’atmosfera coinvolgente e a tratti irreale, e per finire vengo sedotta dallo sguardo ammaliatore di una donna bellissima che, ironia della sorte, canta di un appuntamento tra lei ed un paio di occhi verdi. È mai possibile che si riferisca proprio a me o mi sto immaginando tutto? Sto diventando paranoica, lo so, ma Dio come mi piacerebbe non esserlo._

  
♫ _**Honey you are the sea -** Tesoro tu sei il mare _♫  
♫ _**upon which I float -** su cui galleggio _♫  
♫ _**and I came here to talk -** e sono venuta qui per parlare _♫  
♫ _**I think you should know -** penso dovresti saperlo _♫  
♫ _**That green eyes, -** Che occhi verdi, _♫  
♫ _**you’re the one that -** tu sei l’unica che _♫  
♫ _**I wanted to find -** volevo trovare _♫  
♫ _**and anyone who tried -** e chiunque abbia cercato _♫  
♫ _**to deny you -** di respingerti _♫  
♫ _**must be out of their mind -** deve essere fuori di testa _♫

 

_Ho sempre creduto nell’amore a prima vista. Ho sempre creduto che fosse sufficiente uno sguardo, un sorriso per accorgetene, un solo momento perfetto in cui realizzi che da incompleto diventi un intero. Forse è proprio quello che mi sta succedendo ora, o forse ho preso semplicemente un abbaglio e le mie emozioni mi stanno tradendo, ciononostante non riesco a fermare il mio cuore da questa folle corsa verso la pazzia._

**♫** _**Because I came here -** Perché sono venuta _ **♫**  
**♫** _**with a load -** con un peso _ **♫**  
**♫** _**and it feels so much lighter -** e mi sento molto più leggera _ **♫**  
**♫** _**since I met you... -** da quando ti ho incontrata… _ **♫**  
**♫** _**And honey you should know -** E tesoro dovresti saperlo _ **♫**  
**♫** _**that I could never go on -** che non potrei mai andare avanti _ **♫**  
**♫** _**without you -** senza di te _ **♫**  
**♫** _**green eyes, green eyes -** occhi verdi, occhi verdi _ **♫**  
**♫** _**Honey you are a rock -** Tesoro, tu sei una roccia _ **♫**  
**♫** _**upon which I stand -** sulla quale mi appoggio_ **♫**

 

_Uno scroscio di applausi si leva nel locale, mentre io rimango ferma, come se fossi pietrificata, incapace di muovere un singolo muscolo._

_“Grazie, grazie infinite siete stupendi come sempre… vi faccio i miei migliori auguri di buone feste… e ora, se volete scusarmi… vado incontro al mio destino”, ringrazia velocemente la donna scendendo dal palco e venendo verso il bancone, puntando dritto verso di me._

_Il suo sguardo continua a trafiggermi mentre si avvicina. Non riesco a capire cosa mi prenda, so solo che quegli occhi, quegli occhi stupendi, mi tolgono il fiato e mi impediscono qualsiasi movimento._

_‘Complimenti Lexa, non ti facevo così imbranata…’, commenta una voce fastidiosa dentro la mia testa._

_“Ehi Linc, come sono andata?”, chiede al barista continuando a guardare me, mentre prende posto al mio fianco._

_“Alla grande Clarke, anche se non hai rispettato la scaletta, sei stata stupenda… come sempre del resto!”, commenta lui continuando ad asciugare il bicchiere tra le sue mani._

_‘E così ti chiami Clarke, eh?! Che strano nome per una donna… ma devo ammettere che mi piace...’, penso tra me e me._

_“Sempre gentile e adulatore, va a finire che ci credo… e poi tu sei di parte… scommetto che se smettessi di pagarti lo stipendio non saresti sempre così gentile o sbaglio?”, replica la donna girandosi verso di lui con un sorriso sornione stampato sul viso._

_“Sei sempre la solita… comunque mi hai scoperto… l’aumento è assicurato se faccio i complimenti al capo o no?!”, ironizza il giovane sorridendo, trascinando in una risata anche la bionda al mio fianco._

_Il capo? Ok, non ci sto capendo più niente, ma tutto sommato non m’importa. Credo di essere entrata in paradiso e non in un locale chiamato Blue Moon. Prima quello sguardo, poi quella voce ed infine quel sorriso… è ufficiale sto impazzendo._

_“Scherzi a parte, stasera ero particolarmente ispirata ed è per questo che non ho rispettato la scaletta… un paio di occhi verdi mi hanno letteralmente travolto… e non potevo far finta di niente!”, esclama Clarke girandosi verso di me._

_“Io sono Clarke Griffin… posso sapere il tuo nome? O preferisci che continui a chiamarti Occhi Verdi?”._

_“Lexa… il mio nome è Lexa… Woods”, dico abbassando lo sguardo in imbarazzo._

_“Lexa… è proprio un bel nome. È un piacere conoscerti Lexa…”, ribatte enfatizzando il mio nome come se le piacesse veramente, flirtando in modo a dir poco spudorato._

_Io continuo a tremare per l’emozione, forse mi sto immaginando tutto ed è solo frutto della mia fantasia, ma mi piace da morire questa sensazione, questo batticuore che continua a crescere. Mi piace tutto di questa donna, i suoi occhi, il suo modo di guardarmi, la sua voce, il suo modo di pronunciare il mio nome, le sue labbra ed il loro modo di accarezzare ogni singola lettera del mio nome. Sicuramente la pazzia è alla porte, ma sono felice di essere qui… davanti a lei._

_“Piacere mio …”, mi limito a dire cercando di nuovo il suo sguardo._

_“Perdona la mia invadenza Lexa, nonostante io sia una persona molto diretta a cui non piace assolutamente perdere tempo, non è mia abitudine importunare le clienti del locale. Credo che questa sia la prima volta in assoluto che ho voglia di conoscerne una, tutti qui lo possono conformare. Ti sembrerò sfrontata e forse troppo sicura di me… ma è bastato uno sguardo… un tuo semplice sguardo, quei tuoi occhi verdi mi hanno fatto venire una gran voglia di conoscerti…”._

_Le sue parole mi lasciano senza fiato, mi fanno vacillare. Non so cosa pensare, non so cosa dire. Continuo ad interrogare me stessa sul fatto che tutto questo possa essere o meno reale, ma non ne vengo a capo. Quello che so è che sto partendo per la tangente per una bellissima sconosciuta e la cosa sembra non preoccuparmi affatto._

_“Tu credi nel destino, Lexa?”, mi chiede poi spezzando il mio delirio._

_“Sì, ci credo…”, rispondo senza esitare._

_“Beh, io avevo smesso, sai? Ma poi… ti ho incontrata ed ho ricominciato a farlo! Oddio, quanto miele. Scusami Lexa, ma mi fai uno strano effetto… questa sembra essere la serata delle prime volte, non sono mai stata così dolce e melensa in vita mia… è meglio berci su qualcosa. Che ne dici… ti posso offrire da bere?”, dice Clarke cercando di celare l’imbarazzo._

∞

Ricordi? Abbiamo parlato per tutta la notte. Stranamente mi sono sentita subito a mio agio, il tuo modo di fare ha abbattuto la mia timidezza conquistandomi completamente. Non avrei mai pensato di aprirmi così profondamente con una sconosciuta, ma è successo. Quella sera ti ho raccontato ogni cosa di me e tu hai fatto lo stesso. Mentre  parlavi spesso mi ritrovavo senza fiato, incapace di respirare, più volte ho dovuto ricordare al mio cervello di farlo, ma era tutto inutile. Ero completamente persa di te. Mi hai travolto con quel tuo modo di flirtare diretto e sincero, mi hai conquistato con quelle parole, ammissioni innocenti, che  sembravano accarezzarmi dolcemente trascinandomi in una realtà completamente diversa, mi hai fatta innamorare semplicemente pronunciando il mio nome in quel modo solo tuo. Tremo ancora al ricordo, di quelle parole, di quegli sguardi, di quelle emozioni che mi hai fatto provare, di quei brividi che mi scuotevano il corpo. Non dimenticherò mai quello che è successo quella notte e tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso da quel momento in poi.

∞

_Dopo il drink Clarke me ne ha offerto un altro e finito quello mi ha mostrato tutto il locale, spiegandomi il segreto del suo successo. Ha continuato ad ammaliarmi con quella sua voce roca portandomi sempre più verso di lei._

_Senza che me ne accorgessi siamo finite nel suo ufficio. Il tempo è letteralmente volato, abbiamo parlato per tutta la notte, ci siamo raccontate, ci siamo scoperte, ci siamo conosciute. Sono riuscita ad aprirmi completamente  con lei dicendo cose che non avevo mai detto a nessuno e questa consapevolezza mi spaventa e mi attrae allo stesso tempo: la conosco solo da qualche ora e sento che potrei affidarle la mia vita... o forse lo sto già facendo._

_"Dovevi vedere quel tizio Lexa, continuava a dire: 'Signore ve lo faccio io un bello spettacolo... meglio di Full Monty...', peccato che non fosse un adone e fosse ubriaco fradicio...", afferma Clarke alzando gli occhi al cielo._

_"Addirittura... non pensavo che il Blue Moon fosse quel genere di locale", ribatto ridendo._

_"Non lo è infatti...", mi ammonisce fingendo di essersela presa._

_"Comunque Lexa-simpatia-Woods... il meglio deve ancora venire, ma se non ti interessa...", continua con quel modo provocatorio solo per stuzzicarmi._

_"Certo che mi interessa...", mi affretto a dire con tono supplichevole._

_"Uhmm... ti interessa eh?!"._

_'Tutto di te mi interessa…’, penso._

_"Beh, all'inizio ho pensato stesse scherzando, ma quando ha cominciato a togliersi la camicia... ho dovuto ricredermi. Capirai un energumeno di 150 chili e passa, per niente atletico e datato, non potevo proprio farglielo fare... così ho cercato di dissuaderlo, ovviamente ho ottenuto l'effetto inverso... pensava che gradissi e volessi partecipare al suo balletto... quando ha tentato di avvicinarsi a me però... è inciampato ed è caduto a terra come una pera cotta. L'istante dopo stava già russando, ma ti rendi conto?"._

_"Oddio... veramente?!", esclamo mettendomi a ridere._

_"E non ridere...", m'apostrofa cercando di rimanere seria, ma fallendo miseramente._

_"Scusa Clarke... ma è più forte di me, sto immaginando tutta la scena ed è veramente esilarante..."._

_"Sono contenta di farti ridere...", afferma abbozzando un sorriso._

_Continuo a ridere, come non lo facevo da tempo, non accorgendomi del suo sguardo fisso su di me e della sua incredibile vicinanza. Poi è un attimo. Sento la sua mano sfiorarmi la gamba ed un brivido invadere il mio corpo. Smetto di ridere, quasi mi strozzo nel farlo, cercando quasi con disperazione i suoi occhi._

_"Adoro il tuo sorriso... Dio... avrei una gran voglia di baciarlo", sussurra quelle parole avvicinando il suo volto al mio._

_I suoi occhi fissano con insistenza le mie labbra ed il mio sguardo ricade sulle sue. Mi soffermo forse troppo ad osservarne il contorno tracciando quel confine che vorrei tanto oltrepassare, vengo catturata da quel neo affasciante proprio sopra la sua bocca ed impazzisco. Il mio fiato si accorcia e il mio cuore inizia a tamburellarmi nel petto talmente forte che sembra voler uscire. Quando Clarke si ferma di colpo ad un soffio da me, un altro brivido mi scombussola il corpo._

_"E perché non lo fai?", sospiro sempre più in affanno e desiderosa di assaggiare quella bocca che sembra disegnata apposta per la mia._

_"Non posso farti questo… non dovrei nemmeno avvicinarmi a te…”, dice alzandosi di scatto, lasciandomi una strana sensazione di vuoto._

_La guardo allontanarsi da me, sono pochi passi ma sembra lontana mille miglia. Si gira dandomi le spalle, nascondendomi il suo volto. Non capisco cosa sia successo. Non capisco come in un secondo siamo passate dal quasi baciarci alla sua fuga disperata. Comincio a pensare che sia tutta colpa mia, forse ho frainteso, non sarebbe la prima volta, forse ho semplicemente sperato che questa bella favola fosse vera buttandoci come sempre di testa, non so veramente cosa pensare. So solo che quello che provo in questo momento non l’ho mai provato in vita mia e non può essere solo frutto della mia fantasia, non può…_

_Le sue parole continuano a rimbombarmi in testa, senza indugiare oltre mi alzo e, facendo qualche passo verso di lei, do fiato ai miei pensieri._

_“Farmi cosa Clarke? Perché non puoi avvicinarti a me?”._

_“Forse è solo colpa mia…”, mi affretto ad aggiungere quasi in un sussurro._

_Il livello di disperazione aumenta in un modo che non riesco a controllare, ma cosa mi aspettavo, eh? Come al solito mi lascio guidare dai sentimenti non dando retta alla ragione. Magari è già fidanzata, o sposata e in un momento di debolezza si è fatta trasportare in questo sogno ad occhi aperti?! Sarebbe una reazione comprensibile e anche giustificabile, tuttavia non riesco a far a meno di pensare a quello che stava per succedere poco fa, a quello che ho provato ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. È inutile, commetto sempre lo stesso errore e se non faccio la melodrammatica non sono contenta. ‘Veramente brava Lexa’, ironizzo nella mia testa._

_“Tu non c’entri niente Lexa… la colpa è solo mia che ancora do retta al mio cuore…”, ribatte tornando a cercare il mio sguardo._

_“Continuo a non capire Clarke…”._

_“Lascia stare… se adesso ti bacio tu devi promettermi una cosa…”._

_“Cosa?”, chiedo con disperazione._

_“Promettimi che non ti innamorerai mai di me…”, mormora quasi fosse la cosa più spaventosa che potesse succedere._

_‘Non posso prometterti una cosa del genere, non puoi chiedermelo… è già tardi per questo Clarke! Perché credo proprio di essermi innamorata di te fin dal primo istante’, quelle parole però rimangono solo nella mia testa, non riesco a dirle ad alta voce, non ne ho il coraggio, sono frenata da una paura che non riesco ne a capire ne tantomeno a controllare._

_“Nessun problema…”, mormoro semplicemente, cercando di essere il più credibile possibile._

_Clarke continua a fissarmi negli occhi, il suo sguardo sembra quasi deluso, ma al tempo stesso sollevato. Sto annegando in quel cielo azzurro e non voglio. Così distolgo lo sguardo non riuscendo più a sostenerlo, mentre continuo ad interrogarmi. Non riesco veramente a capire quale sia il problema dell’innamorarsi. Se è già impegnata o non sono il suo tipo perché non lo dice e basta invece di illudermi così. Sono talmente arrabbiata con lei che vorrei urlare, ma credo di non averne il diritto. Per un attimo mi ha fatto dimenticare tutti i miei problemi, la mia tristezza, il mio dolore, il fatto di sentirmi sempre inadeguata, mi ha spronato a vivere l’attimo, e lo stavo facendo... ora, qui, con lei, ma le sue parole, i suoi avvertimenti hanno rovinato tutto._

_‘Perché Clarke? Perché non mi devo innamorare di te? Non sei obbligata a ricambiare se è questo che ti preoccupa’, continuo a rimuginare senza sosta._

_Sono talmente persa in assurdi vaneggiamenti che sussulto quando sento le sue labbra posarsi sulle mie. La sua dolcezza mi fa tremare, il suo tocco incerto e timido mi fa battere forte il cuore. In tutta la mia vita non avevo mai provato un’emozione così travolgente, mi toglie il fiato. Continua a sfiorarmi le labbra con delicatezza quasi avesse paura di oltrepassare quella linea invisibile che ci porterebbe ad un livello superiore. Il calore inizia ad avvolgermi completamente e l’esigenza di approfondire il bacio si fa sempre più impellente._

_Mi sembra di aver letto da qualche parte che il baciarsi sulle labbra significa amore, devozione, significa essere pronti a donarsi in tutto e per tutto alla persona per cui provi dei sentimenti forti, instaurando quella profonda intimità e complicità, a cui tutti ambiscono arrivare. Ed è questo quello che sento mentre la mia bocca si muove in simbiosi con quella di Clarke, l’accarezzo con insistenza assaporando quelle labbra che sembrano incastrarsi perfettamente con le mie. Mi sfugge un gemito quando sento la sua lingua sfiorarmi dolcemente il labbro superiore per cercare un varco e raggiungere la mia. Schiudo la bocca, non opponendo alcuna resistenza, desiderosa quasi più di lei di intensificare il nostro bacio. Mi sento sopraffatta delle emozioni che questo semplice contatto con lei mi provoca. Sono in affanno e il mio cuore è in tachicardia._

_Dicono sempre che il primo bacio non si scorda mai, e credo che sia proprio vero, ho già baciato altre volte in vita mia, ma mai in questo modo. Questo nostro bacio è l’inizio di qualcosa lo so, non è la fine, un bacio così non potrà mai essere la fine._

_Prendo il viso di Clarke tra le mani, intensificando ancora di più questa nostra connessione, lei fa scivolare le mani sui miei fianchi attirandomi verso di sé. Gemiamo all’unisono quando sentiamo i nostri corpi scontrarsi e stringersi in modo tale da crearne uno solo._

_Sono letteralmente in estasi, la frenesia del momento mi sta  travolgendo completamente. Dio, come vorrei che questo momento durasse in eterno…_

_Seguo il movimento della sua lingua, stringendomi a lei, donandomi come non avevo mai fatto prima. Mi sento accaldata, l’intensità è talmente tanta che fatico a controllare il mio corpo. Stiamo facendo l’amore con un semplice bacio, sono incredibili le emozioni che mi sta trasmettendo con un semplice tocco. Il suo coinvolgimento non è da meno, lo sento, lo percepisco, non le sono indifferente e allora perché non vuole che mi innamori di lei? ‘Notizia flash Clarke: lo sono già, ed ogni istante che passa lo sono sempre di più!’_

_A corto di fiato la mia bocca scivola sul suo mento per poi approdare sul collo, assaporo la sua pelle quasi fossi una drogata in cerca di una dose, inebriandomi del suo profumo e godendo dei suoi gemiti di piacere. La temperatura comincia ad essere rovente e senza esitare torno sulle sue labbra. Sono sempre più esigente lo so, ma ho bisogno di accarezzare di nuovo la sua lingua, di farla duellare con la mia e di sentirmi di nuovo in paradiso._

_Continuiamo a baciarci come se non ci fosse un domani, ma poi la necessità di respirare si fa pressante e siamo costrette a separarci. Rimaniamo abbracciate strette, facendoci avvolgere da un silenzio quasi totale, se non fosse per i nostri respiri affannati. Poso la mia fronte contro la sua, incapace di aprire gli occhi e constatare che l’istante appena vissuto fosse solo un bel sogno._

_“Ho mentito prima… ho mentito quando ti ho detto che non c’era nessun problema… perché c’è ed è bello grosso…”, sussurro con un filo di voce._

_“Io sono già innamorata di te Clarke…”, continuo aprendo finalmente gli occhi cercando i suoi con disperazione._

_Vedo una lacrima rigarle la guancia, il mio pollice trema quando la spazza via, ma subito un’altra arriva con prepotenza._

_‘Perché piangi Clarke?’, continuò a chiedermi._

_Non smetto un attimo di fissare i suoi occhi lucidi, quasi fossi in attesa di un verdetto, ma qualunque sia la sentenza ormai le ho detto ciò che provo, quelle parole che sono uscite con prepotenza dalla mia bocca e che sento come non mai, ormai non ha più senso nascondersi dietro un dito e rimangiarsele, non è quello che voglio... io voglio lei._

_“Ti amo Clarke, lo so che è avventato, frettoloso e forse imprudente, ci conosciamo solo da poche ore... ma è quello che sento. Non ho mai provato nulla di così travolgente per nessuno… sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata”, dico lasciandomi trasportare dal cuore._

_Alcune lacrime ora inumidiscono anche i miei occhi, non avrei mai creduto che entrando in questo locale avrei trovato l’amore. Un sorriso arriccia le mie labbra, ma quando vedo una tristezza sconfinata negli occhi di Clarke il mio entusiasmo si attenua di colpo. Mi prende le mani ancora sul suo viso, le stringe per un attimo, poi le fa scivolare via, allontanandosi ancora una volta da me._

_“Non puoi innamorarti di me, Lexa... non puoi amarmi. Possiamo essere amiche questo sì, se vuoi anche uscire insieme, ma ti prego... non amarmi...”, mi supplica con gli occhi provati dal pianto._

_“Perché? Perché non posso? Ti vedi con qualcuno? Sei sposata? Fidanzata? Io non capisco…”, sbotto frustrata._

_“Sei fuori strada Lexa… non puoi e basta…”, si limita a dire._

_“Allora quel bacio non è significato niente per te?!? No, io non ci credo. Clarke, ti ho sentita… ho sentito il tuo trasporto, il tuo coinvolgimento, il tuo amore… e questo mi ha fatto esplodere il cuore!”, esclamo tutta la mia delusione._

_“Smettila ti prego… non possiamo e basta!”, dice alzando la voce._

_“Perché?”, mormorò quasi arrendendomi._

_“Perché sono malata Lexa… sto morendo... ecco perché…”, ammette allo stremo lasciandosi travolgere dalle lacrime._

_Fatico a comprendere le sue parole, mi ci vuole un po’ per realizzare il loro significato, e quando lo faccio la sua spietata verità mi investe come un treno merci._

_‘Non può essere’, continuo a ripetere nella mia testa._

_“Vattene Lexa… va via, ti prego”, sussurra appena._

_“No Clarke, non vado da nessuna parte… prima mi devi guardare negli occhi e dirmi che non provi nulla per me…”, dico con una decisione che non mi appartiene._

_I suoi occhi cercano i miei con disperazione ed un brivido scuote il mio corpo._

_“Io… io… non ci riesco… ma non vuol dire niente, non posso trascinarti in questa cosa, tengo troppo a te”. mormora incerta._

_“Lascia decidere me ti prego... per tutta la vita ho subito le decisioni degli altri, ma questa volta no, io non ti lascio, non voglio lasciarti…”, obietto con tutta la determinazione di cui sono capace._

_Non le lascio il tempo di pensare che mi avvicino di nuovo a lei, le prendo il volto tra le mani e faccio di nuovo scontrare le nostre labbra. Il bacio è ancora più intenso di quello di prima, ma più disperato. Sento il sapore delle nostre lacrime mescolarsi, mentre continuo ad accarezzare le sue labbra con dolcezza, sento di nuovo quell’emozione travolgente che mi paralizza, il cuore correre come un pazzo ed il fiato accorciarsi, ma c’è di più questa volta. Questo bacio è pieno di speranza, di promesse ed è quello che mi basta per capire che il mio posto è qui, al suo fianco, per sempre._

∞

Da quella sera siamo state inseparabili, abbiamo vissuto ogni singolo giorno come se fosse l’ultimo, amandoci nel modo più completo ed assoluto. Eri così facile da amare Clarke, ed io non ho mai avuto scelta in quello… ti ho amata, ti amo ancora, sono nata per quello e credo che lo farò per sempre. E buffo sai, ho sempre saputo che ti avrei perso, nonostante tutto quello che abbiamo passato tu non ti volevi arrendere e ho sempre saputo che lo facevi per me, perché mi hai amato fino all’ultimo istante. Tu mi avevi avvertito, me lo avevi detto di non innamorarmi di te, ma come avrei potuto farlo? Fin dal primo istante, quando i tuoi occhi hanno incrociato i miei, non ho avuto più scampo, nessuna scelta, se non perdermi in te. Il tuo sguardo mi ha conquistato con una semplice occhiata ed il mio cuore è diventato tuo nell’istante in cui le tue labbra hanno sfiorato le mie. Ho tanta rabbia dentro, fatico a controllarla, il tempo ci è stato rubato Clarke, quella cazzo di malattia ti ha portato via da me troppo presto, avrei voluto avere più tempo insieme, avrei voluto più tempo per amarti, ridere, scherzare e formare quella famiglia che tanto desideravi, invece non mi è rimasto più niente. Tu non ci sei più ed io sono rimasta sola a crogiolarmi nel dolore. Dio, perdonami Clarke, lo so che ti avevo promesso di rifarmi una vita, di andare avanti, ti giuro che ci sto provando, ma non ci riesco. Anche se non sei qui con me continuo a sentirti, a sentire il tuo amore. Ogni giorno che passa è sempre più dura amore mio, non vivo più, ora sopravvivo e basta, ma non mi importa perché non ho rimpianti. Il nostro amore è stato il regalo più bello che potessi farmi, mi hai insegnato a vivere, ad amare, ad essere me stessa e a non nascondermi più dentro all’armadio. Sei stata la cura di tutte le mie paure e non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per questo. Sono stati i dieci anni più belli della mia vita e tu sei stata e rimarrai per sempre il mio unico grande amore.

“Ti amerò per sempre Clarke... oltre l’infinito. Buon anniversario amore mio”, sussurro quelle parole al vento prima di sfiorare con un bacio il tuo nome sulla lapide.

Mentre mi allontano lentamente, mettendo un piede davanti all’altro, vengo colpita da una consapevolezza, forse il tuo ultimo regalo per me. Mi giro di nuovo verso la tua lapide ed un sorriso compare sul mio volto.

“Grazie per avermi indicato la strada. Scelgo di vivere Clarke e di ricordare il nostro amore, perché anche se non lo vedo... lo sento più forte di prima…”.

∞


End file.
